Link's Mysterious Fear
by cjames2001
Summary: Link has been searching for Navi;however, he was unable to find him. So, Link decided to go back to Kokiri Forest, but he suddenly gets very uneasy and faints. Instantly feeling fear and he begins to question about the safety of this forest. Will Link be able to find the answer towards what is wrong with the forest?
1. Chapter 1

After Link saved Clock Town from Skull Kid, he went to go searching for Navi, his lost fairy in the woods.

Link has searched for a year now for him but still no sign of Navi.

Link decided to give up, so he wanted to go to Kokiri Forest to live there again.

Suddenly, link screamed due to fear and all he felt was fear consuming him.

"What the hell is going on?" Link questioned himself shaking.

He pulled out his sword;however, he suddenly fainted to the ground.

While he was unconscious, Link could hear screams of children.

He woke up deaf.

Link could not here a thing and he started to feel uneasy. Even the tears he was currently crying could not be heard.

Link's hearing went back to him a couple minutes later. Link ran all the way back to Kokiri Forest before any thing else could happen.

Finally, Link got back to the forest. He just wished the Deku Tree was still alive, because maybe he knew a lot about what was happening.

Saria suddenly saw Link from afar.

"Hello Link, it's been while since I've seen you" said Saria with a smile on her face.

Link looked at Saria with a smile.

"Saria by any chance do you know any thing about people feeling fear in the forest?" Link asked.

Saria was shocked to hear Link's words come out of his mouth.

"Well...ummm...Link, yes I do know something about that.. but I can't tell you Link..." said Saria nervously.

"Why the hell not, Saria?!" Link yelled loudly.

"Well because I need the Deku Tree's permission!" Saria explained, yelling back to Link.

"But the Deku Tree is dead!" Link replied frustrated.

"What are you talking about! The Duku tree is alive you... you.. you idiot!" Saria said angrily with her fist tightened.

Link then remembered something that was in the past. S_o nothing with Ganondorf ever happened! This is the best! The Deku Tree is alive! _Link thought elated.

"Thank you, Saria!" Link said with a smile on his face, running towards the Deku Tree.

Link thought, _Now I can know what happened to me back in the forest._

author note: Hey guys this my first fanfiction so please don't say that it sucks i worked really hard on this. thank you!

by the way, my big sister edited this story for me...


	2. Chapter 2

Link, got to the Deku Tree.

"Deku tree, please help me, you see I'm from the future," said Link.

"What do you mean?" said the Deku Tree.

Link explains to him the entire story of saving Hryule and Clock Town.

"Hmmm...I see there's no way that you Link could make a story that big, so I belive you." said the Deku.

"Link so what's your troubles?"

"Well you see great Deku Tree, I was trying to find Navi in the forest but never had any trace of him, so I gave up and decided to come back here when...something so strange came up to me, it was something I can't even explain, but it was fear, I went deaf for a while too, I heard children screams, it was terrfiying!" said Link in a low tone.

"Nightmare..." said the Deku Tree.

"Nightmare?' Link said confused.

"Yes, Nightmare is a dark evil beyond any thing else, I saw him once but in my dreams, legend has it Nightmare was defated by a hero like you, in those same clothes. He must have attacked you because he thought you were going to stop him." the Deku Tree said slowly.

"Link you must be careful when you go to bed tonight. His name is what he is, a nightmare... He will attack you and if he kills you in your dreams, you die in real life!" said the Deku Tree loudly.

Link nodded.

"Link, I really never go to sleep, in fact I have a power to see in people dreams so if you sleep by me I will protect you until we find a way to destory Nightmare!" the Deku Rree said angrily.

"But why...why...why the hell is he attacking me?! Tell me why! What did I ever do to him? Tell me why now!" Link demanded sobbing.

"I don't know link...I am sorry, truly," the Deku Tree said looking away.

"You are all fools" said an myaterious voice.

"What?! Who is there?!" said the Deku Tree.

"You can't even remember my voice can you? You old fool"... said the voice.

"Whoever the hell you are come out now!" Link said with his fist ready to punch something.

"You're the one I toyed with in the forest, you have more of a potty mouth then I expected" said the voice.

"Let me guess, you're Nightmare right?"

"Smart boy you are..."said Nightmare.

"Boy I can't wait until bed time!" said Link with his fist clutched.

"And why is that? Are you planing on comming sucide?" said Nightmare.

"No I just can't wait until I kill your ugly ass!" Link said with a smirk on his face.

"Whatever Link. Sleep tight, your gonna need it." said Nightmare vanishing away.

"Link that was stupid of you to do..." said the Deku ?Tree.

"Don't worry I have been through a lot after all." Link said.

(I hope so link, I hope so...) the Deku Tree thought to himself.

author note: the second chapter of this story i hope you guys enjoyed thanks, review i will put out number 3.


End file.
